paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Guerra
)}} }} Mr. Guerra is the father of Isabel Guerra in Paranatural. After a brief cameo in Chapter 4, he makes his first major appearance in Chapter 6. Appearance Mr. Guerra has long, brown hair and an oblong face. In his flashback appearance in Chapter 4, his hair covers his right eye, he has short stubble and sideburns, and he wears a purple shirt. In Chapter 6, his now-visibly graying hair is pulled back behind his ears and tied in a loose ponytail, his facial hair has grown out into a goatee, and he appears to be more muscular than he was in the past. At first, he wears a black t-shirt over beltless blue jeans with what appears to be a phone in his back pocket; while training with Penny Spender, he wears a light green t-shirt depicting the words "WORK OUT YOUR CONFLICTS". Personality While arguing with her grandfather, Francisco Guerra, in Chapter 4, Isabel refers to her father as "some meek flower". In-person, Mr. Guerra appears to be more confident, relaxed, and mature. Background In a flashback, Mr. Guerra is seen visiting Isabel in the hospital after her violent encounter with a Doberman Pinscher. While Isabel resides with her grandfather at his dojo, Mr. Guerra does not seem to live with them. He currently appears to work at an antiques shop at the Mayview Mini Mall. Paranatural Chapter 4 As Isabel recounts her memory of their "first meeting" to Eightfold, a young Mr. Guerra can briefly be seen hovering over Isabel in the hospital alongside Ed Burger and what may be Isabel's mother. Afterwards, Eightfold points out that Isabel's story had some facts both missing and incorrect, singling out that she had excluded something about her parents. Chapter 6 After successfully stealing a lantern possessed by the Ghost Train from Mina Zarei, Penny returns to the mall's antique shop and offers it to Mr. Guerra, who agrees to pay "the usual" for it. After changing clothes, Mr. Guerra wields a bamboo stick and warns her to be cautious about revealing her white spectral energy before beginning their "lesson." Relationships Family * Francisco Guerra - Francisco is stated by Isabel to hold disdain towards his son, implied to be due to his docile personality. * Isabel Guerra - Mr. Guerra seems to not be a parental figure in Isabel's life; she resides with and is raised by Francisco at his dojo, where Mr. Guerra is not shown to be present. After Francisco scolds Isabel for her overconfidence while sparring with Scabs, Isabel argues that he dislikes her father for the opposite reason, referring to him as "some meek flower." Other * Penny Spender - Mr. Guerra appears to be relatively friendly towards Penny, and seems to be a sort of mentor figure towards her. He is concerned for her well-being, warning her about the consequences of revealing her spectral energy in public. Trivia * According to a comment from Zack Morrison, Isabel's mother is Chinese and her father is Hispanic, making Isabel's ethnicity "really the only plot-relevant ethnicity in the comic". * The store Mr. Guerra appears to work at is located next to the Crystal Clearance shop, and can be first seen on . Gallery Isabel's_Parents_Ch4Pg96.png|Mr. Guerra with Isabel in the hospital. ( ) Mr_Guerra_Ch6Pg96_01.png|Mr. Guerra at the antiques shop's counter. ( ) Mr_Guerra_&_Penny_Spender_Ch6Pg46.png|Mr. Guerra preparing to start his lesson with Penny. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spectrals Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Guerra Family